What Happens In The Heads Common Room
by DebateShortie
Summary: After the Battle of Hogwarts, Draco searches for Hermione. He needs to say something, will she listen? Dramione. HC/Romance. K. R&R. Been on hiatus for a while.


**A/N This little piece of work (failure?) appeared in my dreams. I've been dreaming Dramione of late... Anyways here we go. This might be a teensy weensy OOC for Draco...**

Draco had to find her. He'd hoped to find her near the Gryffindor commons but she wasn't. He'd looked everywhere. Maybe…. No he couldn't think that. She was the brightest witch of her age after all.

He headed into to Heads common room and surprisingly there she was. He sighed in relief. She was fine. Now to get her to believe him…

"Surprised a mudblood like me made it through the war?" She looked at him. He walked a bit closer to the sofa she was sitting on. She had been crying, clearly mourning the ones that had been lost. He wanted to comfort her, but first he needed to tell her.

"Surprised? More like terrified you didn't," She looked up at him in confusion then in anger.

"Glad I'm alive? Doubtful. You just want someone to torture." Her word struck him like a Killing Curse to the heart. He moved to the front of the couch and sat down beside her. He _was_ surprised when she didn't more away.

"No. You are the one torturing me…" He said it so softly and she thought she'd only imagined him speak. He continued after a minute of thought, "You saved my life in the battle, Hermione. But you saved my heart and soul a lot sooner." Now she was thoroughly confused. He continued.

"Hermione, I ask you to hear me out. I don't think you will believe me but I've got to say this for my own sanity. I fell in love with you last year. Your bravery, loyalty, everything… I tried to fight it but failed miserably. I became disillusioned with the Death Eaters last year. And I think you are the reason why. I did what I had to do to survive but I knew I had to get out. I knew that I never had a chance with you if I didn't. My parents deflected to avoid Azkaban. I deflected in secret much sooner to maybe in some far off future have a chance to be with you. Seeing my aunt torture you nearly killed me. I had to help you escape. I couldn't let you think I enjoyed seeing your pain. I'd rather take a dagger through my heart than see you hurt. I was looking for you everywhere tonight. I needed to get this off my chest before something did happen." He looked at her then looked away.

"Do… do you mean it?" She looked at him uncertainly, tears still sliding down her pale cheeks. On an impulse he moved closer to her and pulled her against him, tucking his cloak around her as well. She struggled for a minute before giving up and resting against him. She told herself she'd only stay in his arms a few moments, but it felt so good to be held. He pushed her away lightly for a minute before taking her hand in his and pressing it to his chest. She met his eyes, wondering.

"Feel that?" She nodded slightly. His heart thumped strongly beneath her palm.

"You have kept my heart beating this past year. Because… without some small shred of hope I would have given up. You are my hope." He held her gaze another moment before pulling her against him again and holding her against his chest. Hermione looked away after a moment, not able to keep some form of composure whilst looking into his beautiful grey blue eyes.

She ducked her head down and was pulled closer to him. He kissed her forehead before reclining against the sofa arm, holding her between himself and the back of the sofa. Her head rested comfortably on his chest. She began to sob all over again. He rubbed her back and whispered soothing words in her ear.

She finally calmed down enough to take a deep breath. As she did that she stopped to listen. She could hear his heartbeat now. It calmed her further. She never would have thought that she would be comfortable and comforted in the arms of one Draco Malfoy, but… it felt so right. She soon found herself drifting off to sleep.

"I love you, too, Draco."


End file.
